Kiss Kiss
by Darkchilde
Summary: Hank is enraptured by a singer one night at a night club....


Disclaimer: They're not mine--I GUESS there still Disney's, though they were stupid enough not to pick them up for a new season...*goes off growling*. Okay, this is for Mad Cow, who is the biggest Kleenex I have ever seen! Hopefully, I did a good job with Hank...this is a semi-sequel to one of my older stories "Mouth", but it's not ABSOLUTELY necessary that you have read it. It'll just explain the conversation with Caitie adn Jamie at the beginning of the story...anyway, with out further ado...

Kiss Kiss

"How did I let you talk me into this again?" Hank Beechum asked Jamie Waite as he followed the younger man through the double doors of The Curtain. Jamie looked back over his shoulder, a grin pulling at his lips, his dark eyes mischievous. 

"Because you agreed with me when I told you that you're life was boring, and it needed a little spice." The dark haired man reminded him. 

"Yes, but when you said spice, I thought you meant something safe...like bungee jumping. Not club hopping." Hank argued, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking around the room he was currently standing in. Throngs of people were shoved into a room about the size of the cafeteria, and spotlights of several different colors danced around the room, making it hard to focus on a person. Throbbing music poured out of the speakers, and people moved to the music in a patch of floor that Hank took to be the dance floor. 

"First off Hank, you can't club hop until you go to more then one club." Waite pointed out, stopping and turning completely around to look at his friend. He crossed his arms over his chest and lifted an eyebrow, the smirk still held firmly in place. 'Second, this place isn't dangerous. Just be thankful that I didn't take you to Anarchy." 

"Anarchy?" Hank asked in amazement. "You've been to a club called _Anarchy_?" 

"It's a long story. Don't ask." The other young man requested, and if Hank hadn't known better, he would have sworn that Jamie was turning red. 

"Okay." Hank allowed, a small grin forming on his face as he remembered something he had overheard Val and Caitie discussing a while ago. 

"What?" Jamie asked defensively. 

"Nothing." The senior EMT waved if off with a motion of his hand, but the small grin remained. 

"What!?" The dark haired rebel demanded, crossing his arms over his chest and giving Hank his best baleful glare. 

"Isn't that the club you went to with Caitie?" Hank reminisced. He knew he wasn't imaging things when Jamie's face went from pink to blood red in a few seconds. 

"No!" Jamie snapped, his dark eyes flashing.

"Hey, whatever you say man." Hank chuckled, nodding his head. 

"What's he saying?" A new voice joined their conversation, and both Jamie and Hank turned their heads to see Caitie Roth standing a few feet away from them, clad in a short black dress and platform heels. 

"That you and him didn't go to a club named Anarchy." The handsome African-American young man informed the girl, who crinkled her eyebrows and gave Jamie a confused look.

"Yes we did...that's the club where we were looking for Maureen and that..." Caitie trailed off, and suddenly her cheeks were the same shade as Jamie's. 

"Yeah." Jamie muttered, looking down at his black boots. 

While this little exchange was taking place, Hank was busy trying to keep from laughing out loud at the expression on his two friends' faces. He muffled a chuckle in his hand, shaking his head back and forth as the two rebels of the school continued to blush bright red.

"You know, Jamie, red is not you're color." Hank continued to torture his friend, just laughing again when the young man glared daggers at him. 

"Very funny, Beechum." Jamie growled. 

Whatever Hank was about to say was cut off by the sudden explosion of music from the stage. The trio looked up just a as young Korean woman exploded onto the stage. Her long black hair hung down to her waist, and she held a microphone in one of her tiny hands. Her purple and silver dress was more like statically placed veils rather then an actual dress, and gold glittered from her wrists and from around her bare midriff. Her face was thin and her features were delicate, like a china doll's. Her two most prominent features were her almond shaped green eyes, and her intricately made up lips. Those lips had been painted bright red, and lined in a shade darker, then overlaid with a thin coating of purple, giving her entire mouth a glistening maroon look. A glistening diamond lip ring sparkled right below her heavily painted lips, winking and shining like a star. 

She lifted her arms in the air, and began to move her hips, as the hypnotic music continued, before lowering the microphone to her lips, and kissing into it. And then she began to sing, in a sexy alto, pitched deeper then most of the female singers Hank liked to listen to. Yet, he found it oddly compelling, her voice seeming to flow through his veins like liquid fire. 

__

When you look at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
This is what you get   
It's the way I am  
When I look at you  
I wanna be I wanna be  
Somewhere close to Heaven  
With Neanderthal man  


"Wow..." 

"I know. Hey...umm...you wanna dance?" 

"I...ummm...sure..." 

Hank heard Caitie and Jamie's stuttered conversation somewhere near the back of his mind, but the reminder of his brain refused to register it. He was focused sololy on the young woman dancing on the stage, her long hair spinning out behind her. 

__

Don't go  
I know you wanna touch me  
Here there and everywhere  
Sparks fly when we are together  
You can't deny the facts of life  
  
You don't have to act like a snob  
Try your moves in the back of a car  
Don't you know that we can go far  
'Cause tonight you're gonna get my

Again, she pressed her lips and kissed into the microphone, twice this time. 

Hank let out a breath of air, his eyes glued to her lips. She was beautiful. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen before in his life. 

'Alright Beechum, get a hold of yourself.' The small sliver of rationality that was left in his brain demanded. 'She's just a girl. A girl. Just a girl. And she doesn't even look like you're type...'

__

Don't play the games that you play  
You know that I won't run away  
Why're you askin' me to stay  
'Cause tonight you're gonna get my  


And again, she kissed the microphone. Hank swallowed hard, trying to will himself to be cool. 

__

Kiss kiss  


He promptly lost what little coolness he had gained. His heartbeat began to bang in his ears, and he swallowed hard again, trying to get his raging emotions under control. Since when did a pretty face make him completely lose it, anyway? 

The steadily decreasing part of his brain that was still fully fuctionally didn't see to have an answer. 

__

You can be mine  
Baby what's your starsign  
Won't you take a step  
Into the lion's den  
I can here my conscience calling me  
Calling me  
Say I'm gonna be a bad girl again  
Why don't you come on over  
We can't leave this all undone  
Got the devil on my shoulder  
There's no place for you to run  
  
You don't have to act like a snob  
Try your moves in the back of a car  
Don't you know that we can go far  
'Cause tonight you're gonna get my  
(_Mwaa mwaa)_

Hank, feeling like had had been possessed by some kind of spirit, began to move through the pulsating crowd, his eyes on the young woman dancing across the stage, her voice pounding in his head and reverberating through his ears. 

__

Don't play the games that you play  
You know that I won't run away  
Why're you askin' me to stay  
'Cause tonight I'm gonna get my  


Was it his imagination, or was she looking at him when she kissed the air this time? 

"Beechum, you are loosing it." Hank muttered to himself, stopping in the middle of the dance floor to give himself a mental shake. "No way that girl was looking at you."

If you forget  
I'll remind you  
If you're paranoid  
I'm behind you  
You lose your head  
I'll find you  
Giving you my kiss  


Her voice once more drew him back to the singer, and he looked up, startled to see her heading down the small flight of stairs in the middle of the stage she had been standing on. She stopped midway down them, to perform something that could be classifed as a belly dance, her hips moving in an almost scandalous way. 

__

If you forget  
I'll remind you  
If you're paranoid  
I'm behind you  
You lose your head  
I'll find you  
Kiss kiss  
  
You don't have to act like a snob  
Try your moves in the back of a car  
Don't you know that we can go far  
'Cause tonight you're gonna get my

She was moving again, stepping down the stairs as gracefully as a cat. Hank watched every move she made, her long hair swirling around her as she twirled and danced to the music, her eye-catching lips making every word she sung look like a painting. 

Hank shook himself again, trying to get a hold of his emotions. 'You're going crazy, man. Just...is she looking at me?' 

And, this time, he really thought she WAS looking at him as she lifted the mike to her lips and kissed. 

Don't play the games that you play  
You know that I won't run away  
Why're you askin' me to stay  
'Cause tonight you're gonna get my  
(Mwaa mwaa)

He was not imaging it. She _was_ looking at him! What's more--she was moving toward him!

"I'm insane. She is not..." Hank muttered out loud, trying to yank his traitorous thoughts away from the image of the young woman...

What was by this time standing right in front of him, so close he could smell her perfume. She smelled very good. 

You don't have to act like a snob  
Try your moves in the back of a car  
Don't you know that we can go far  
'Cause tonight you're gonna get my  


She wasn't moving anymore--she was staying right there in front of him, belting out the lyrics, and looking him dead in the eye as she kissed the microphone. 

A slow smile pulled at her lips, and Hank thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest. She was even more beautiful up close. 

Don't play the games that you play  
You know that I won't run away  
Why're you askin' me to stay  
'Cause tonight I'm gonna give you my  


The music stopped, and the only sound he heard was the smacking of her lips as she kissed the air for the final time. 

And then...

Then she winked broadly at him, before dropping the mike and holding out her hand. Shocked, he took it, amazed at how well her hand fit his.

"Jade Kwan." The singer introduced herself, her eyes gleaming brightly.

"Hank...Hank...Beeeeecchummm...Beechum." Hank stuttered, staring down at her in amazement. 

"Well, Hank, it's nice to meet you. You know, I sing here every night--I hope I see you again." Jade flashed him a smile that made him want to melt into a puddle, before turning and heading back to the stage. 

"Yeah..." Was all he could he think to call to her retreating form. 'Wonder if Jamie's up for clubbing every night...'   



End file.
